Die neue Lehrerin
by Celebrhosiel
Summary: Catherine ist die neue Lehrerin in Waltons Mountain. Sie hat gerade ihr Studium abgeschlossen und vertritt die alte Lehrerin. Wem wird Catherine als erstes begegnen? Kein Slash! Kapitel 5 ist on.
1. Ankunft in Waltons Mountain

Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Diese Geschichte ist einzig und alleine zum Vergnügen da.

Inhaltsangabe:

Catherine ist die neue Lehrerin in Waltons Mountain. Sie hat gerade ihr Studium abgeschlossen und vertritt die alte Lehrerin, während diese sich ihrem neuen Leben als Ehefrau und Mutter widmet. Wem wird Catherine als erstes begegnen und wessen Leben wird sie wohl am meisten durcheinander wirbeln? Hier könnt ihr es lesen. Pairings: Cathy? – Kein Slash!

Anmerkung:

Ich habe bisher noch nicht viele FFs geschrieben, und aus einer Laune heraus hab ich mir heute mal diese hier vorgeknöpft. Ich hab festgestellt, dass hier ja noch gar nichts von den Waltons zu lesen ist, dabei sind die doch eigentlich „Kult". ;-)

**1. Kapitel „Die neue Lehrerin" – Ankunft in Waltons Mountain**

Es ruckelte heftig und Catherine wurde in ihrem Sitz nach vorne geworfen. Unsanft stieß sie sich den Kopf am Sitz vor ihr.

„Autsch!"

Sie öffnete die Augen und merkte, dass der Bus angehalten hatte. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und fragte sich, wann sie wohl endlich ankam. Draußen sah sie einen Gemischtwarenladen, vor dem eine Tanksäule zu sehen war.

„Waltons Mountain, Miss!", rief der Busfahrer von vorne.

Catherine riss die Augen auf und fluchte leise. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie lange sie wohl geschlafen hatte, so dass sie jetzt schon in dem Ort war, in dem sie wohl das nächste Jahr verbringen würde.

Schnell sprang sie auf, und griff nach ihrem Koffer. Der Busfahrer lächelte sie milde an, als sie nervös aus dem Fahrzeug stieg. Kaum stand sie auch schon draußen, schlossen sich die Türen des Busses hinter ihr und er setzte sich ratternd in Bewegung.

Catherine sah ihm noch nach, bevor sie sich erst einmal umsah. Eindeutig war dies ein sehr kleiner Ort. Unschlüssig wohin sie sich wenden sollte, kramte sie in ihrer Handtasche nach der Adresse, die man ihr genannt hatte. Endlich hatte sie ihn gefunden und warf einen Blick darauf.

_Liebe Cathy,_

_du hast mich nach der Adresse in Waltons Mountain gefragt, die Straße kann ich dir leider nicht mehr sagen, zu lange bin ich dort schon selbst nicht mehr gewesen, jedoch sind die beiden Baldwin-Schwestern im ganzen Ort bekannt. Wofür, wirst du sicherlich von ihnen selbst erzählt bekommen._

_Die Namen der beiden sind Miss Mamie und Miss Emily Baldwin._

_Mr. Ike Godsey von "Godseys Gemischtwarenladen" wird dich sicher zu den beiden netten Damen bringen._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Jenny_

Catherine runzelte die Stirn und blickte noch einmal auf zu dem Laden vor dem sie stand. Scheinbar war sie hier direkt richtig. Entschlossen ergriff sie wieder ihren Koffer und ging in den Laden hinein.

Eine rostige Türklingel kündigte ihr Kommen an, woraufhin gleich ein Mann aus einem der hinteren Räume hervor kam und sie begrüßte.

„Guten Tag, Miss. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Catherine war noch beschäftigt, die Eindrücke dieses Ladens zu verarbeiten, so dass sie die Frage des Mannes nicht hörte. Überall stand etwas herum und sie musste mit ihrem Koffer aufpassen, nicht irgendetwas herunter zu stoßen. Von Süßigkeiten über Werkzeuge und Haushaltswaren, sowie Nahrungsmittel und Stoffe gab es hier einfach alles, sogar eine Poststation konnte sie ausmachen.

Erst durch ein erneutes Fragen, wanderten ihre braunen Augen, wieder zu dem Herrn, der sie angesprochen hatte.

„Miss, geht es Ihnen gut? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Catherine lief etwas rot an.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit, Mister…?"

„Godsey, Ike Godsey, Miss."

„Mister Godsey", sie lächelte. Tatsächlich hatte sie gleich den richtigen Laden gefunden, obwohl sie die Vermutung hegte, dass es in diesem kleinen Ort wohl kaum mehrere Läden geben würde.

„Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich heiße Catherine Shoemaker. Man hat mich an Sie verwiesen. Ich bin die neue Lehrerin."

Erfreut merkte sie, wie sich das Gesicht des Inhabers erhellte und sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Ah, Miss Shoemaker, herzlich willkommen in Waltons Mountain! Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine gute Reise?"

Catherine rückte ihre schmale goldene Brille zurecht und nickte lächelnd.

„Vielen Dank, es war etwas unbequem und lang, aber nun bin ich ja da."

Verstehend nickte Mister Godsey ihr zu.

„Mister Godsey", begann sie, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Ike."

„Bitte?"

Erstaunen machte sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen breit.

„Ike, nennen Sie mich Ike, wie jeder hier im Ort."

„Oh, gut, also… Ike… die beiden Damen Baldwin haben sich bereit erklärt, mir ein Zimmer in ihrem Heim zur Verfügung zu stellen für die Dauer meines Aufenthaltes hier in Waltons Mountain. Doch leider weiß ich nicht, wo genau sich ihr Haus befindet. Können Sie mir da denn weiterhelfen?"

Catherine sah, wie sich ein freundliches Grinsen auf das Gesicht von Ike stahl.

„Aber sicher doch, Miss Shoemaker."

Er ergriff sie leicht am Arm und führte sie nach draußen. Er zeigte in die Richtung, aus der der Bus gekommen war.

„Gehen Sie einfach hier die Straße entlang zur nächsten Kreuzung. Dort biegen sie rechts ab und folgen einfach der Straße, bis sie zu einem großen Anwesen kommen, auf dem ein Backsteinhaus steht. Das ist das Haus von Miss Mamie und Miss Emily."

Sie nickte verstehend.

„Haben Sie vielen Dank, Mister God… Ike."

Ein freundliches Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge. Der Mann war scheinbar ein sehr netter Mann und sie freute sich, dass sie so herzlich aufgenommen wurde.

Fröhlicher Stimmung machte Catherine sich auf den Weg, den ihr Ike beschrieben hatte.

So, das war es für heute, ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews, würde mich eure Meinung doch sehr interessieren.

Da ich die Geschichte noch nicht sehr weit geschrieben habe, sind Pairings auch noch offen und ich hoffe, dass eure Reviews ein wenig dazu beitragen, dass ich einen „passenden" Mann für Cathy finden werde. smile

LG

Kala


	2. Erste Begegnung

Die Charaktere gehören (bis auf Catherine und ihre Familie) nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Diese Geschichte ist einzig und alleine zum Vergnügen da. Alles, was euch irgendwie an Charakteren oder Ortschaften bekannt vorkommt, ist von mir nur ausgeliehen und ich habe keine Rechte daran.

Inhaltsangabe:

Catherine ist die neue Lehrerin in Waltons Mountain. Sie hat gerade ihr Studium abgeschlossen und vertritt die alte Lehrerin, während diese sich ihrem neuen Leben als Ehefrau und Mutter widmet. Wem wird Catherine als erstes begegnen und wessen Leben wird sie wohl am meisten durcheinander wirbeln? Hier könnt ihr es lesen. Pairings: Cathy? – Kein Slash! – Kapitel 2 ist on.

Anmerkung:

Es folgt eine erste Begegnung und ich bin schon gespannt auf eure Reviews… bettel Ihr reviewt doch?

**2. Kapitel „Die neue Lehrerin" – Erste Begegnung**

Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie hinter sich ein Rufen vernahm.

„Miss! Einen Augenblick bitte!"

Überrascht drehte sich Catherine um und blickte dem jungen Mann entgegen, der ihr hinterher gelaufen kam. Er war groß, bestimmt zwei Köpfe größer als sie, hatte blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Er trug eine blaue Latzhose und kein Oberteil, so dass sein schmaler Oberkörper etwas verloren in der Hose wirkte. Sein Gesicht und seine Arme waren mit Öl verschmiert. Die junge Lehrerin musste leicht lächeln, er schien ihr nicht älter als sie selbst zu sein, gerade mal Anfang zwanzig, vermutete Catherine.

„Guten Tag!"

Der junge Mann versuchte erst einmal zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er weiter sprach. Währenddessen wischte er sich seine Hände an einem grauen Lappen ab.

„Guten Tag, Miss! Ike hat mir gesagt, sie sind die neue Lehrerin?"

Catherine nickte.

„Ja, ich heiße Catherine. Und wer sind Sie?"

„Oh, äh, ja, Entschuldigung. Ich bin James Robert Walton. Ich arbeite da hinten in der Autowerkstatt."

Er streckte ihr zur Begrüßung seine Hand entgegen, die sie auch lächelnd ergriff. Kurz darauf deutete er auf die Werkstatt, der sie bisher noch keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

„Nun, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mister Walton?"

Neugierig, warum ihr der junge Mann wohl nachgeeilt war, sah sie ihn an und konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als seine Wangen sich leicht röteten.

„Ike hat mir gesagt, Sie wollen zu den Baldwin-Schwestern. Und… na ja, ich mache gerade Pause, wenn Sie möchten, dann könnte ich sie hinbringen."

Catherine war überrascht, dass ihr der junge Mann einfach so seine Hilfe anbot. Irgendwie fand sie ihn sehr sympathisch. Er war gut erzogen, etwas, das man in New York nicht mehr so häufig fand.

„Das wäre sehr reizend von Ihnen, vielen Dank, Mister Walton."

Kaum hatte sie geantwortet, deutete er auch schon auf ihren Koffer.

„Miss, darf ich Ihnen den Koffer tragen? Es ist doch ein kleines Stück zu laufen."

Nun war es an Catherine zu erröten und verlegen gab sie ihm ihren Koffer und murmelte leise ein „Dankeschön."

James Robert lächelte nur leicht und sie ging eine Weile schweigend neben ihm her, ohne genau zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte.

Immer wieder blickte sie lächelnd zu den Bäumen hinauf, zwischen deren Wipfeln sie in einiger Entfernung die Blue Ridge Mountains in den Himmel ragten.

„Es ist wunderschön hier!"

Sie hielt kurz an und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um besser in die Kronen der hohen Bäume blicken zu können. In den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass der junge Mann ebenfalls angehalten hatte.

Als sie nun jedoch den Kopf wieder senkte, fiel ihr auf, dass er nicht wie sie in die Kronen der Bäume gesehen hatte, sondern sie angestarrt hatte.

Sie konnte nicht an sich halten und lachte laut auf, woraufhin James Robert sie irritiert ansah.

„Entschuldigung…", lachte sie glockenhell, „Sie müssen mich wirklich für albern halten. Verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich komme aus New York und so viele Bäume auf einmal habe ich noch nie gesehen. Wir haben so viele Häuser so weit das Auge reicht, da bleibt außer im Central Park wenig Natur übrig."

Catherine sah, wie er nun ebenfalls schmunzelte.

„Ja, ich weiß, mein ältester Bruder lebt auch in New York und hat uns schon erzählt, dass man es mit Waltons Mountain nicht vergleichen kann."

Während sie weitergingen, begann sie eine kleine Plauderei mit ihm.

„Wie viele Brüder haben Sie denn?"

Der junge Mann lächelte.

„Drei. John-Boy, Jason und Ben. Außerdem habe ich noch drei Schwestern. Mary-Ellen, Erin und Elizabeth."

„Oh, eine große Familie."

Wie Catherine feststellte schwang reichlich Stolz in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ja, das ist wahr, aber ich mag es so. Manchmal ist es zwar störend, niemals wirklich alleine sein zu können, aber ich liebe meine Familie. Und Sie? Haben sie auch Geschwister?"

Die Gedanken der jungen Frau eilten in die Ferne.

„Ja, ich habe noch eine Schwester, Andrea, ich nenne sie immer Andy. Sie lebt in Europa. Ich habe sie schon einige Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hat mit 16 die USA verlassen, um in Paris Schauspiel zu studieren."

Traurigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Scheinbar war es dem jungen Walton aufgefallen, denn er strich ihr unbeholfen aber tröstend über den Rücken.

Catherine vermutete, dass die Sympathie, die sie für diesen jungen Burschen hegte, scheinbar auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

„Danke für den Trost.", meinte sie deshalb, woraufhin er seine Hand sofort wieder zurücknahm.

Es traf sich, dass sie genau in diesem Moment das Anwesen der Baldwin-Schwestern erreichten, so dass sich keine Verlegenheit mehr zwischen ihnen ausbreiten konnte.

„Wir sind da, Miss."

Catherine blickte zu dem Haus, auf das er deutete und lächelte ihn wieder an.

„Sagen Sie bitte Cathy zu mir, Mr. Walton. Miss klingt so unpersönlich, nachdem sie mich gerade getröstet haben."

Ihr Blick war sanft auf ihn gerichtet. Sie mochte ihn, ganz eindeutig. Trotzdem war sie überrascht von sich, dass sie so schnell ihre beherrschte Fassade vor ihm aufgegeben hatte.

Er lächelte sie an und nickte.

„Aber nur, wenn sie mich Jim-Bob nennen."

„Jim-Bob?"

Er nickte mit einem jungenhaften Grinsen.

„Ja, Jim-Bob, den Spitznamen trag ich schon immer. James Robert klingt so brav und als Rennfahrer kann ich mich so nicht nennen lassen."

Catherine riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Ihr kompletter Eindruck, den sie von dem jungen Mann gerade erst erhalten hatte, wurde über den Haufen geworfen.

„Ich dachte, Sie arbeiten in der Autowerkstatt."

Jim-Bob lachte.

„Ja, aber nur, so lange keine Rennsaison ist. Dann fahre ich die Autos lieber."

Und sie dachte, er wäre ein bodenständiger, junger Mann.

„Ein sehr gefährlicher Beruf."

Irgendwie war sie enttäuscht und konnte sich doch nicht genau erklären, weshalb das so war. Schweigsam ging sie an seiner Seite hinauf zum Haus.

„Ich muss nun wieder zurück, Cathy. Es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Sie sah auf und blickte in diese wundervoll blau leuchtenden Augen, die ihre Stimmungsschwankung durchaus bemerkt hatten und nickte mit einem leichten, irgendwie halbherzigen Lächeln.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Jim-Bob."

Der junge Mann nickte noch einmal, drehte sich um und ging gelassenen Schrittes den Weg wieder zurück, den sie gemeinsam hergelaufen waren.

Sie sah ihm nach, während sie etwas abwesend an der Klingelschnur zog.

Wieder ist ein Kapitel zu Ende, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

LG

Kala


	3. Zuhause

Die Charaktere gehören (bis auf Catherine und ihre Familie) nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Diese Geschichte ist einzig und alleine zum Vergnügen da. Alles, was euch irgendwie an Charakteren oder Ortschaften bekannt vorkommt, ist von mir nur ausgeliehen und ich habe keine Rechte daran.

Inhaltsangabe:

Catherine ist die neue Lehrerin in Waltons Mountain. Sie hat gerade ihr Studium abgeschlossen und vertritt die alte Lehrerin Mrs. Fordwick, während diese sich ihrem neuen Leben als Ehefrau des Reverends und Mutter einer gemeinsamen Tochter widmet. Wem wird Catherine als erstes begegnen und wessen Leben wird sie wohl am meisten durcheinander wirbeln? Hier könnt ihr es lesen. Pairings: Cathy? – Kein Slash! - Kapitel 3 ist on!

Anmerkung:

Cathy kommt in ihrem neuen Zuhause an und lernt die Baldwin-Schwestern kennen.

Cheyenne:

Ich muss zugeben, bei mir ist es auch schon ewig her, dass ich diese Serie zum letzten Mal gesehen habe und einige Dinge habe ich leider auch gar nicht mehr im Kopf (muss ich halt danach googlen), aber es macht mir Spaß mal so ne Fanfic anzufangen, von denen es noch nicht so viele im Netz gibt. Und natürlich habe ich auch definitiv vor, sie zum Abschluss zu bringen, zu sehr interessiert es mich selbst, wie es mit Cathy weitergeht. :-)

**3. Kapitel „Die neue Lehrerin" – Zuhause**

Die Tür wurde von einer Haushälterin geöffnet.

„Guten Tag, Ma'am, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Catherine lächelte der Dame entgegen.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Catherine Shoemaker, die neue Lehrerin."

Die Haushälterin musterte sie die Stirn runzelnd von oben bis unten und öffnete ihr dann die Tür. Sie deutete zum Salon und gebot Catherine dort zu warten.

„Ich werde die beiden Miss Baldwin von Ihrer Ankunft unterrichten. Einen Augenblick bitte."

Catherine nickte und sah sich ein wenig in dem Raum um. Die Möbel waren aus dunklem Teakholz. Sie waren auf Hochglanz poliert, genauso wie die Glasvitrinen, die hier standen. An den Wänden hingen wertvolle Gemälde in goldenen Rahmen. Ein niederer, ovaler Couchtisch, ebenfalls aus Teakholz mit eingelassener Glasplatte schmückte das einfache Ledersofa, vor dem es stand und auf dem nur zwei gehäkelte weiße Decken lagen. In der Mitte des Raumes jedoch stand noch ein großer Esstisch mit sechs passenden Stühlen, die mit allen anderen Möbeln in diesem Raum um die Wette glänzten.

Der ganze Raum wirkte sehr edel auf Catherine, die sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie sich in diesem neuen Zuhause tatsächlich so wohl fühlen konnte, wie sie es sich wünschte. Sie selbst war in recht einfachen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen. Während der Zeit der Wirtschaftskrise wussten ihre Eltern häufig nicht, wie sie Essen auf den Tisch bringen konnten. Trotzdem hatten sie es irgendwie geschafft, dass ihre Tochter studieren konnte, auch wenn sie sich nebenbei in einem Sekretariat etwas dazuverdienen musste.

Catherine beschloss trotz ihrer Scheu, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen und auf die Ankunft der beiden Damen zu warten.

Sie stellte den Koffer neben das Sofa und setzte sich vorsichtig hin, um nur ja die Decken nicht faltig zu drücken.

Doch kaum saß sie, öffnete sich bereits die Tür und Emily und Mamie Baldwin traten ein.

Catherine erhob sich sofort wieder und ging den beiden entgegen und streckte ihnen zur Begrüßung die Hand hin.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Catherine Shoemaker, die neue Lehrerin und ich möchte mich herzlich bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie so gnädig sind und mir während meines Jahres hier, eine Unterkunft anbieten."

Die beiden Schwestern, von denen die eine klein und rundlich war mit grauen Haaren, die sie zu einem Dutt gesteckt, die andere groß und schlank, mit einem ebensolchen Dutt nur pechschwarzem Haar, lächelten Catherine wohlwollend an.

Die kleinere der beiden ergriff auch gleich das Wort:

„Aber ich bitte Sie, Miss Shoemaker, es ist uns eine Freude. Sie sind uns herzlich willkommen. Ich bin Emily Baldwin und dies ist meine Schwester Mamie."

Sie deutete auf die große und schlanke Frau, die ebenfalls freundlich zu Catherine lächelte.

„Kommen Sie, junge Dame, Sie sind sicherlich müde von der Reise. Wir werden Ihnen zuerst Ihr Zimmer zeigen."

Catherine lächelte nun auch. Sie hatte die beiden Damen gleich in ihr Herz geschlossen.

Miss Mamie hatte bereits die Tür des Salons wieder geöffnet. Catherine griff ihren Koffer und ließ sich von Miss Emily sanft aus der Tür hinaus schieben.

Die junge Frau folgte Miss Mamie hinauf in den ersten Stock. Gleich am ersten Zimmer auf der linken Seite hielten sie schon an.

Der Raum, in den Catherine nun trat, war sehr groß und mit weißen Holzmöbeln ausgestattet. Es stand ein kleiner runder Tisch gleich rechts neben der Tür, zu dem die beiden Holzstühle mit den blauen Kisschen gut passten.

An der rechten Wand stand ein großer weißer Bauernschrank in den blau gestrichene Schnitzereien eingearbeitet waren.

Gegenüber der Tür war eine große Fensterfront, vor der ein ebenfalls weißer Schreibtisch stand, auf dem eine große Schreibmaschine ihren Platz hatte. Doch der Tisch war groß genug, dass darauf auch noch viel Platz zum Arbeiten und für diverse Unterlagen war.

Links an der Wand stand das weiße Bett mit einem kleinen Nachttisch. Das dicke Federbett war mit blauer Bettwäsche überzogen und Catherine war sich sicher, dass sie darin so manchen schönen Traum haben würde.

Die letzten beiden Möbelstücke, die links neben der Tür standen, waren zum einen die weiß-blaue Kommode, die im gleichen Stil gearbeitet war, wie der große Schrank, sowie eine Frisierkommode mit Spiegel, auf dem auch eine extra Waschschüssel stand.

Catherine sah sich begeistert um und bemerkte dabei die wohlwollenden Blicke der beiden Schwestern nicht, die sich gegenseitig anlächelten und zunickten. Sie trat an die Fensterfront und blickte hinauf über den Garten hinter dem Haus.

Ein Baum direkt vor einem der Fenster spendete Schatten, doch dahinter sah man reichlich viele Blumen in allen möglichen Farben. Ein kleiner Teich war im Garten angelegt und wenn man den Blick hob, konnte man direkt hinauf zu den Bergen der Blue Ridge Mountains blicken.

Schmunzelnd stellte die junge Frau fest, dass sie sich hier in Acht nehmen musste, bei der Aussicht ihre Arbeit nicht zu vergessen und sich stattdessen wegzuträumen.

Mit strahlendem Blick wandte sie sich zu Miss Mamie und Miss Emily um.

„Sie haben mir mit diesem Zimmer noch eine viel größere Freude gemacht, als ich Ihnen sagen kann. Es ist ein wunderschöner Raum, den sie mir für dieses Jahr zur Verfügung stellen. Vielen, lieben Dank."

Überwältigt schwieg Catherine, sie fand einfach nicht die passenden Worte, um ihren Dank, den beiden Damen gegenüber, auszudrücken.

„Wir freuen uns, wenn es Ihnen hier gefällt, Miss Shoemaker", ergriff die größere der beiden Schwestern das Wort.

„Sie können sich jetzt etwas ausruhen und frisch machen. Unsere Haushälterin Misstress James wird Sie informieren, wenn der Tisch zum Tee im Salon gerichtet ist. Das Abendessen wird um 18 Uhr aufgetragen."

Catherine nickte den beiden noch einmal dankend zu. Sie war immer noch sprachlos über diesen herrlichen Raum. Lächelnd sah sie den beiden Baldwin-Schwestern nach, die nun den Raum verließen und sie in ihrem neuen Reich alleine ließen.

Noch ein kurzer Blick über das Zimmer und seine Einrichtung und entschlossen begann sie, ihren Koffer auszupacken. Sorgfältig räumte sie ihre Wäsche in die Kommode und ihre Kleider, Blusen und Röcke in den Schrank. Viel hatte sie ja nicht dabei. Sie würde sich wohl so nach und nach Stoff holen müssen und noch etwas schneidern müssen, damit sie nicht immer in den gleichen Kleidern in die Schule gehen müsste.

Auf die Frisierkommode stellte sie ihre Waschutensilien. Gleich darauf zog sie sich ein einfaches, wadenlanges Leinenkleid an, dessen beige Farbe, gut zu ihrem braunen Haar passte.

Catherine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die sie auf den Schreibtisch gestellt hatte. Es war erst zwei Uhr am Nachmittag. Sie hatte noch genügend Zeit bis zum Kaffee. Also beschloss sie, sich tatsächlich noch ein wenig auszuruhen.

Ihr Wecker kam auf den Nachttisch und gleich darauf legte sich die junge Frau zum ersten Mal in ihr neues Bett und zog nur die weiß-blaue Patchwork-Tagesdecke über sich. Es dauerte noch keine fünf Minuten und Catherine war eingeschlafen.

So, jetzt bin ich aber auf Reviews von euch gespannt!

LG

Kala


	4. Vaters Rezept

Die Charaktere gehören (bis auf Catherine und ihre Familie) nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Diese Geschichte ist einzig und alleine zum Vergnügen da. Alles, was euch irgendwie an Charakteren oder Ortschaften bekannt vorkommt, ist von mir nur ausgeliehen und ich habe keine Rechte daran.

Inhaltsangabe:

Catherine ist die neue Lehrerin in Waltons Mountain. Sie hat gerade ihr Studium abgeschlossen und vertritt die alte Lehrerin Mrs. Fordwick, während diese sich ihrem neuen Leben als Ehefrau des Reverends und Mutter einer gemeinsamen Tochter widmet. Wem wird Catherine als erstes begegnen und wessen Leben wird sie wohl am meisten durcheinander wirbeln? Hier könnt ihr es lesen. Pairings: Cathy? – Kein Slash! - Kapitel 4 ist on!

Anmerkung:

Cathy entdeckt das Geheimnis um Vaters Rezept.

Oh… gar kein weiteres Review… schnief wie schade!

**4. Kapitel „Die neue Lehrerin" – Vaters Rezept**

Catherine erwachte von einem Hüsteln. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und sah sich um. Sie brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis ihr wieder einfiel wo sie sich befand. Sofort setzte sie sich auf. Vor ihrem Bett stand die Haushälterin.

„Miss, entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber Miss Emily und Miss Mamie baten mich, Sie zu wecken, damit Sie zum Abendessen kommen können."

Erstaunen breitete sich auf Catherines Gesicht aus und sie wandte das Gesicht zum Fenster. Tatsächlich stand die Sonne schon sehr tief.

„O weh, ich habe verschlafen, ich wollte doch schon zum Tee in den Salon kommen."

Die Haushälterin lächelte nun leicht.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Miss Shoemaker, ich war hier um Sie zu wecken, aber Sie haben so schön geschlafen, dass ich es nicht über das Herz brachte Sie zu wecken, was ich auch Miss Mamie und Miss Emily gesagt habe."

„Oh…", Catherine lächelte die Haushälterin an, „… vielen Dank, Miss…"

„Nein, bitte, nennen Sie mich einfach Helen, die Damen tun das auch."

Catherine nickte einverstanden und strich sich dann ihr Kleid glatt.

„Ich danke Ihnen jedenfalls, dass Sie mich noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen geweckt haben. Lassen Sie uns hinunter gehen, Helen, ich möchte Miss Emily und Miss Mamie nicht länger warten lassen."

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Frauen zum Salon, in dem die Schwestern bereits warteten und Catherine erfreut entgegen lächelten.

Mit einem Blick erfasste die junge Frau, dass auf dem Tisch schon reichlich Essen hergerichtet war. Rasch nahm sie Platz.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zum Kaffee gekommen bin, ich habe es doch tatsächlich verschlafen."

Ein verlegenes Lächeln umspielte Catherines Lippen.

„Aber ich bitte Sie, Miss Shoemaker, es war eine lange Reise und Sie waren erschöpft. Helen war so freundlich und hat uns informiert, so dass wir kurzerhand mit dem Kaffee nicht auf Sie gewartet haben."

Ein gütiges Lächeln von Miss Emily ließ Catherine ermutigt aufseufzen, doch auch Miss Mamie wollte von einer Entschuldigung nichts wissen.

„Wir dachten nur, dass Sie unbedingt noch etwas essen müssen, bevor Sie dann tatsächlich zur Ruhe kommen. Sicherlich haben Sie schon einige Zeit nichts mehr gegessen."

„Ja, die Reise war tatsächlich länger, als ich erwartet habe und aus Angst, einen Bus zu verpassen, habe ich mich mit den Schnitten begnügt, die ich mir noch für die Reise gerichtet hatte. Umso mehr freue ich mich jedoch jetzt auf diesen köstlichen Braten."

Die Augen der jungen Frau leuchteten fröhlich, was die Schwestern etwas schmunzeln ließ.

„Nun", sagte Miss Emily, „dann lasst uns dem Herrn danken und essen. Miss Shoemaker, würden Sie uns die Ehre erweisen und ein Tischgebet sprechen?"

Catherine sah die Dame einen Augenblick lang an, bevor sie nickte und jeder der Schwestern eine Hand reichte:

„Gütiger Gott, wir danken dir, dass wir an deinem Tisch sitzen dürfen, der so reichlich für uns gedeckt ist. Wir danken, dir, dass du deine segnende Hand über uns hältst und uns helfende Hände sendest, die uns beistehen. Herr wir danken dir, dass wir uns gemeinsam an deinem Mahl laben dürfen. Gesegnet seiest du Herr, in deiner Güte. Amen!" Miss Mamie löste mit einem „Amen!" ihre Hände von Catherine und bedeutete Helen, mit dem Auftragen zu beginnen.

Ein herrlich duftender Braten wartete darauf, verspeist zu werden. Und nach den Zeiten der Wirtschaftskrise war Catherine erfreut, auf dem Tisch auch frische Bohnen zu sehen. Gemüse war lange Jahre eine Seltenheit im Zuhause der jungen Frau gewesen.

In zufriedenem Schweigen saßen die drei Frauen beisammen und genossen das Abendessen.

Anschließend zwinkerte Miss Emily ihrer Schwester zu, die sich dann erhob.

„Miss Shoemaker, wir haben noch eine Kleinigkeit, deren Genuss wir Ihnen nicht vorenthalten möchten. Bitte folgen Sie uns."

Verwirrt, wovon Miss Mamie da gerade sprach erhob sich Catherine und folge den Schwestern aus dem Salon. Gleich darauf ging sie hinter den Baldwin-Schwestern eine steile Steintreppe hinab in ein kleines Kellergewölbe.

Ihr verschlug es die Sprache, als sie unten ankam uns sah, welche Apparatur dort auf einem großen Tisch aufgebaut war. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, die beiden herzensguten Baldwin-Schwestern brauten hier schwarzgebrannten Whiskey.

Mit großen Augen trat Catherine näher an den Tisch und betrachtete die Apparatur. Links stand ein Spiritusbrenner, über dem ein verschlossener Kupferkessel für etwa 4 oder 5 Liter Flüssigkeit aufgestellt war. Aus dem Deckel des Kessels führte ein Kupferrohr in eine Art Kupferfass, in dem ebenfalls im Deckel ein kupferner Trichter steckte. Im unteren Viertel dieses Kupferfässchens war ein Ablauf mit einem drehbaren Verschluss angebracht unter dem ein kupferner Becher stand. Zwei unterschiedlich große Kupferschalen standen ebenfalls bei der Destille.

Catherine machte große Augen, als Miss Emily den Hahn aufdrehte und etwas Whiskey in den Becher laufen lies. Noch größer jedoch wurde ihr Erstaunen, als die Dame ihr den Becher reichte.

„Es ist uns eine Freude ihnen etwas Whiskey von Vaters Rezept anbieten zu können. Es ist schon jahrhunderte lang in unserer Familie, doch unser Vater hat es erst so schmackhaft gemacht. Er war berühmt für seinen guten Whiskey und wir führen seine Tradition fort."

Strahlend blickten die beiden Schwestern die junge Lehrerin an. Catherine wurde von verschiedenen Gefühlen überschwemmt. Einerseits freute sie sich, dass die beiden ihr soweit ihr Vertrauen schenkten, um ihr von Vaters Rezept zu erzählen. Doch andererseits war Catherine nicht sehr bedarft in Bezug auf Alkohol. Sehr selten war sie bisher in den Genuss gekommen etwas Schwaches wie Bier zu trinken und jetzt standen die Baldwin-Schwestern mit strahlenden und glühenden Gesichtern vor ihr und warteten darauf, dass sie den Whiskey probierte und ihnen verkündete, wie gut er sei.

Einen Moment lang zögerte die junge Frau noch, doch sie wollte ihre Wohltäterinnen nicht kränken also trank sie den Whiskey aus. Wider Erwarten brannte er nur sehr wenig in ihrem Rachen, sondern rann beinahe geschmeidig ihre Kehle hinab. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich daraufhin von ihrem Magen durch ihren ganzen Körper aus. Catherines Wangen röteten sich durch die Hitze, die durch ihr Blut wallte. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich leicht und merkte, wie ihre Knie etwas weich wurden.

„Oh… meine Damen… das ist wirklich ein beeindruckendes Getränk. Ihr Vater hatte einen außerordentlichen Geschmack. Ich… danke ihnen sehr, dass ich dieses Rezept kennen lernen durfte, eine Erfahrung, die ich nicht mehr missen möchte."

Durch Catherines diplomatische Worte erfreut, strahlten die beiden alten Damen um die Wette.

„Miss Mamie, Miss Emily, so angenehm ich diesen Abend auch finde, doch ich glaube, die Erschöpfung der Reise macht mir immer noch zu schaffen. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich mich nun auf mein Zimmer zurück ziehe."

„Aber natürlich, liebes Kind, gönnen Sie sich noch ein wenig Schlaf."

Miss Emily lächelte die junge Frau mit Tränen der Rührung an. Catherine, die sich nun doch etwas unwohl fühlte, weil die Damen nun so glücklich waren, obwohl sie selbst für sich bereits erkannt hatte, dass Whiskey ihr absolut nicht schmeckte, reichte den beiden noch einmal die Hand, bevor sie vorsichtig die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf erklomm. Wie sie feststellte war das mit weichen Knien gar nicht so einfach. Doch nach einigen Minuten war sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie ging zu den Fenstern und sah einen Moment ins Dunkel hinaus. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass doch noch einige Zeit vergangen war. Sie öffnete die Fenster und zog die Holzläden zu.

Erschreckend langsam für ihr noch sehr junges Alter, entkleidete sie sich, wusch sich an der Waschschüssel und zog sich dann ihr langes Baumwollnachthemd über.

Catherine löschte das Licht und legte sich in das dicke Federbett. Sie grübelte noch eine Weile über Vaters Rezept und musste schmunzeln, als sie an Jennys Brief dachte. Jetzt wusste sie, wofür die beiden Schwestern in Walton's Mountain bekannt waren. Mit diesem Gedanken und einer wohligen Wärme im Bauch, die sie schläfrig machte, glitt die junge Frau in die Traumwelt hinüber.

Dieses Kapitel hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht zu schreiben und ich hoffe, es kommt bei euch auch so gut an.

LG

Kala


	5. Der erste Morgen

Die Charaktere gehören (bis auf Catherine und ihre Familie) nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Diese Geschichte ist einzig und alleine zum Vergnügen da. Alles, was euch irgendwie an Charakteren oder Ortschaften bekannt vorkommt, ist von mir nur ausgeliehen und ich habe keine Rechte daran.

Inhaltsangabe:

Catherine ist die neue Lehrerin in Waltons Mountain. Sie hat gerade ihr Studium abgeschlossen und vertritt die alte Lehrerin Mrs. Fordwick, während diese sich ihrem neuen Leben als Ehefrau des Reverends und Mutter einer gemeinsamen Tochter widmet. Wem wird Catherine als erstes begegnen und wessen Leben wird sie wohl am meisten durcheinander wirbeln? Hier könnt ihr es lesen. Pairings: Cathy? – Kein Slash! - Kapitel 5 ist on!

Anmerkung:

Ein neuer Tag im Leben von Cathy beginnt…

ganz traurig bin Hab ja gar kein Review bekommen!

**5. Kapitel „Die neue Lehrerin" – Der erste Morgen**

Es klopfte an der Tür, wodurch Catherine aufwachte. Sie hatte sich vergessen den Wecker zu stellen, was wohl durch die Whiskeyprobe am Abend geschehen war.

„Augenblick, bitte!"

Schnell stand sie auf und zog sich ihren Morgenrock über.

„Herein."

Helen öffnete die Tür und kam zögernd herein.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Shoemaker, das Frühstück ist angerichtet und ich wollte Ihnen noch frisches Wasser für Ihre Waschschüssel bringen.."

Catherine lächelte die Haushälterin freundlich an, während diese eine andere Kanne neben ihre Schüssel stellte und diese dann in einen Eimer leerte, den sie an der Tür abgestellt hatte. Sie legte noch ein frisches Tuch zum Abtrocknen dazu und zog sich dann freundlich lächelnd zurück.

„Vielen Dank, Helen, ich komme sofort."

Catherine streckte sich erst einmal. Heute Abend würde sie daran denken müssen, sich den Wecker zu stellen, damit sie vor dem Frühstück noch ihre Gymnastik machen konnte.

Schon jetzt merkte sie, dass sie später am Tisch wohl kaum so ausgeschlafen sein würde, wie sie es gewohnt war.

Rasch entkleidete sich die junge Frau, wusch sich und zog ihr Kleid vom Tag zuvor an. Eine Tasse Tee würde sie sicherlich gut vertragen heute Morgen. Catherine öffnete die Fenster und die Läden vor den Fenstern. Dann hob sie ihre Bettdecke und ihr Kopfkissen und hängte sie zum Fenster hinaus, damit sie lüften konnten.

Erst jetzt hatte sie eine gewisse innere Ruhe erreicht und ging zum Frühstück in den Salon.

Sie war die erste, wie Helen ihr versicherte, als sie unten ankam. Die beiden Damen standen zwar auch recht früh auf, kamen aber nicht so leicht in die Gänge, erzählte ihr die Haushälterin und zwinkerte Catherine zu.

Schmunzelnd setzte sich die junge Frau an Tisch und sah sich suchend nach dem Tee um.

„Helen, sagen Sie, gibt es keinen Tee, heute morgen?"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu Catherine um, erst etwas verwirrt und dann erst stand Verstehen in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ah, nein, Miss, die Damen trinken morgens immer Kaffee. Eine Seltenheit in Waltons Mountain, wo er doch seit dem Krieg so teuer geworden ist. Doch einmal am Tag gönnen sie sich gerne eine Tasse davon. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass auch sie gerne einen Kaffee trinken würden."

Eine verlegene Röte breitete sich über Helens Wangen aus und Catherine nickte gleich.

„Oh, natürlich, gerne, vielen Dank. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass es hier Kaffee gibt, zuhause hatten wir immer nur Tee."

Die junge Frau nahm erfreut wahr, wie Helen sie erleichtert anlächelte und ihr dann von dem schwarzen Gebräu in ihre Tasse einschenkte.

Der Dampf stieg heiß auf und verbreitete einen frischen, leckeren Koffeinduft im Raum. Catherine hob die Tasse vorsichtig an ihre Lippen und probierte von dem Getränk, das sie noch nie zuvor kosten konnte. Es schmeckte sehr bitter, obwohl man auch das Wasser noch sehr deutlich schmeckte, nicht so wie den Earl Grey mit dem Tee drin, der nicht ganz so wässrig schmeckte.

Helen hatte sie beobachtet und schmunzelte ein wenig über ihr Gesicht, das sich beim Kosten etwas verzogen hatte. Gleich darauf konnte Catherine an Zucker und Milch zugreifen.

„Vielen Dank, Helen."

„Gern geschehen, Miss. Ich werde Sie nun in Ruhe frühstücken lassen. Sollten Sie noch etwas brauchen, läuten Sie einfach."

Catherine, die ganz vertieft in das erneute Kosten des Kaffees vertieft war, nickte abwesend und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Helen ihr Nicken schon gar nicht mehr sah.

Diesmal war der Kaffee etwas süßer und nicht mehr ganz so dünn. Weiterhin roch er sehr stark, wovon Catherine direkt schon etwas aufwachte. Zwei, drei Schluck von dem heißen Getränk und sie fühlte sich fast so fit, wie nach ihrer Gymnastik.

Aufmerksam sah sie sich nun auf dem Tisch um. Frisch gebackene Brötchen und lecker duftendes Brot lockten nach ihr. Catherine griff nach einer Scheibe Brot und bestrich sie sich mit der selbst gemachten Johannisbeermarmelade, wie an dem handschriftlichen Etikett zu erkennen war, die direkt vor ihrem Teller stand.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Catherines Gesichtszüge als sie herzhaft hinein biss. Es ging nichts über Selbstgemachtes! Insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob es täglich so ein reichliches Frühstück geben würde. Dann würde sie sicherlich in nächster Zeit einiges an Gewicht zulegen.

Ausgiebig genoss sie ihr Frühstück. Und erst, als sie gerade den Salon gesättigt verließ, kam Miss Mamie die Treppe herunter.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Mamie!"

Die Dame lächelte ihr freundlich zu und wünschte Catherine ebenfalls einen guten Morgen.

„Sie gehen aus?"

„Ja, ich dachte, ich gehe mir noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten bei Mister Godsey kaufen und werde dann noch einen Spaziergang machen, um die Gegend etwas besser kennen zu lernen. Außerdem wollte ich mir heute noch das Schulgebäude ansehen."

Miss Mamie nickte.

„Eine vernünftige Entscheidung. Es wäre zu schade, wenn Sie sich bei Schulbeginn verlaufen würden."

Mit einem weiteren freundlichen Lächeln, nickte ihr die ältere Frau zu und ging in den Salon. Catherine jedoch öffnete die Haustür und ging den schmalen Weg hinunter, den sie gestern mit Jim-Bob gemeinsam gekommen war.

Eigentlich war der Weg ja nicht so schwer zu finden, wie sie zuerst befürchtet hatte. Obwohl sie sich mit dem jungen Mann gut unterhalten hatte, war ihr von der Umgebung und dem Weg viel in Erinnerung geblieben.

Nach einiger Zeit sah sie auch schon den Gemischtwarenladen vor sich zwischen den Bäumen auftauchen und mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln trat sie auch gleich ein.

„Guten Morgen, Ike."

Der Inhaber war beim Läuten der rostigen Glocke gleich aus dem Hinterzimmer nach vorne gekommen. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Miss Shoemaker, wie nett, Sie heute Morgen wieder zu sehen. Hat Jim-Bob Ihnen den Weg gut gezeigt?"

„Ja, haben Sie vielen Dank für die Hilfe, ich glaube, ich wäre nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich in Zweifel gekommen, ob ich noch auf dem richtigen Weg gewesen wäre. Es ist doch ein Stück weit von hier entfernt."

Sie lächelte den Herrn freundlich an.

„Und gleich führt Sie ihr erster Weg wieder zu mir? Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie gleich wieder abreisen möchten, Miss?"

Nun musste Catherine doch schmunzeln. Leise lachend antwortete sie:

„Aber nein, ich möchte mich gerne bei Ihnen noch ein wenig mit Material eindecken, wo doch nächste Woche die Schule losgeht. Ich muss den Unterricht noch vorbereiten und benötige noch Papier, Bleistifte und eine neue Feder und Tinte."

„Na, da werde ich Ihnen sicherlich gleich helfen können, ich habe alles da."

Catherine sah, wie Ike wieder nach hinten ging und wenige Momente später mit zwei Blöcken, einem Stapel Papier wieder kam. Dann kramte er in einem Regal hinter der Theke und stellte ein Glas Tinte, eine Dose mit Bleistiften und eine Schachtel mit Federhaltern vor sie hin.

„Wunderbar, das ist genau das, was ich suche."

Catherine griff nach einem einfachen hölzernen Federhalter.

„Diesen hier nehme ich. Ich möchte bitte eine Schreibfeder und eine Zeichenfeder dazu."

Der Händler nickte und legte auch diese bei. Während Catherine zwei Bleistifte auf ihre Härte prüfte und zu dem Federhalter dazulegte.

Gerade wollte die junge Frau fragen, was sie ihre Bestellung kosten würde, als sie die Türglocke hörte. Sie drehte sich um und stand einer blonden Frau in den Fünfzigern gegenüber. Sie sah etwas kränklich aus, doch ihr Lächeln war sehr freundlich und warm. Irgendwie kam sie Catherine bekannt vor, doch sie konnte diese Frau nicht einordnen.

Eigentlich war es sowieso unmöglich, dass sie diese Frau kannte, schließlich war sie erst seit einem Tag in Waltons Mountain und kannte hier bisher nur eine Handvoll Leute.

„Guten Morgen, Olivia!" grüßte Ike die neu Hereingekommene und Catherine lächelte der Frau ebenfalls grüßend entgegen.

Diese streckte ihr freundlich die Hand entgegen.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Shoemaker!"

Überraschung spiegelte sich auf Catherines Zügen, sie war sich eigentlich fast sicher, dieser Frau noch nie zuvor begegnet zu sein, auch wenn sie ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

Doch bevor sie fragen konnte, beantwortete diese Olivia auch gleich ihre Frage.

„Gerüchte über neue Einwohner in Waltons Mountain sprechen sich schnell herum. Ich bin Olivia… Olivia Walton. Jim-Bobs Mutter."

Catherine ging ein Licht auf. Deshalb kam sie ihr so bekannt vor. Jim-Bob sah seiner Mutter recht ähnlich.

„Ich freue mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen, Misstress Walton. Auch wenn ich ehrlich überrascht bin, dass Sie mich gleich erkannt haben."

Die junge Frau sah das Schmunzeln in Olivias Gesicht.

„Nun ja, Jim-Bob hat Sie zum einen beschrieben, als er erzählte, dass er Sie zu den Baldwin-Schwestern brachte und so viele junge Damen kommen nun tatsächlich nicht aus der Fremde nach Waltons Mountain. Ich habe einfach nur gut geraten."

Sie lachte und Catherine stimme in das Lachen mit ein. Sie mochte Jim-Bobs Mutter jetzt schon ganz gerne. Erinnerte Olivia sie doch ein wenig an ihre eigene Mutter, obgleich sie völlig anders aussah. Es war wohl ihre Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte.

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Shoemaker, aber ich würde Sie gerne heute Abend zum Abendessen zu uns einladen. Dann könnten wir uns noch ein wenig unterhalten und Sie könnten unsere Familie ein wenig kennen lernen. Schließlich werden sie doch auch einige meiner Enkel im Unterricht haben."

„Ach, das ist ganz reizend von Ihnen, ich danke Ihnen sehr. Wann soll ich denn bei Ihnen sein?"

Catherine sah sie fragend an.

„Nun, ich denke, ich werde Jim-Bob bitten, Sie gegen 18 Uhr abzuholen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist."

Die junge Frau nickte.

„Das wäre wunderbar, ich kenne mich ja nun doch noch nicht so gut hier aus."

„Ach, das werden sie schnell, wir sind ja nicht so groß hier", mischte sich Ike wieder ein und Catherine wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Oh, ich halte sie auf! Entschuldigung! Was macht das denn, bitte?"

Catherine deutete auf den Berg Arbeitsmaterial vor sich.

„Ich bitte Sie, das ist nicht schlimm!"

Ike packte den Block, das Papier und die anderen Arbeitsutensilien in eine große Tüte und reichte sie Catherine.

„Macht dann bitte zwei Dollar und fünfzig Cent."

Catherine schluckte, das war schon recht teuer, aber eigentlich wunderte es sie nicht. Schreibfedern und die Federhalter waren bis heute sehr teuer, von Tinte ganz zu schweigen. Das war auch der Grund, warum bis heute viele lieber mit Bleistiften schrieben und sich Federhalter und Tinte für besondere Gelegenheiten aufhoben.

Die junge Frau zählte das Geld ab und reichte es Ike.

„Beehren Sie uns bald wieder", meinte dieser noch.

Catherine lächelte ihn an und wandte sich dann noch einmal Olivia zu.

„Ich freue mich sehr auf heute Abend, haben Sie vielen Dank für die Einladung."

Jim-Bobs Mutter erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Miss Shoemaker."

Als sich die Tür hinter Catherine schloss hörte sie noch, wie Misstress Walton Eier bei Ike verlangte.

Lächelnd sah sich die junge Frau um.

Sodale, endlich habe ich das nächste Kapitel fertig.

Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich steckte doch tatsächlich in einer Schaffenskrise.

Hoffe, ich bekomme dafür ein paar Reviews hier.

LG

Kala


	6. Spaziergang

Die Charaktere gehören (bis auf Catherine und ihre Familie) nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Diese Geschichte ist einzig und alleine zum Vergnügen da. Alles, was euch irgendwie an Charakteren oder Ortschaften bekannt vorkommt, ist von mir nur ausgeliehen und ich habe keine Rechte daran.

Inhaltsangabe:

Catherine ist die neue Lehrerin in Waltons Mountain. Sie hat gerade ihr Studium abgeschlossen und vertritt die alte Lehrerin Mrs. Fordwick, während diese sich ihrem neuen Leben als Ehefrau des Reverends und Mutter einer gemeinsamen Tochter widmet. Wem wird Catherine als erstes begegnen und wessen Leben wird sie wohl am meisten durcheinander wirbeln? Hier könnt ihr es lesen. Pairings: Cathy? – Kein Slash! - Kapitel 6 ist on!

Anmerkung:

Ob Cathy wohl alleine spazieren gehen wird? Und wenn nicht, wer wird sie begleiten und wohin wird sie gehen?

**6. Kapitel „Die neue Lehrerin" – Spaziergang**

Catherines Blick fiel auf die Autowerkstatt aus der schon deutlich das Klappern von Werkzeugen drang.

Sie haderte ein wenig mit sich, ob sie Jim-Bob ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie sich gestern ihm gegenüber wohl nicht so ganz fair benommen hatte, als er ihr von seinem Beruf als Rennfahrer erzählte.

Sie fand es schrecklich, dass sie solche Vorurteile ihm gegenüber hatte. Nicht nur, dass sie so einen Beruf völlig unsinnig empfand. Nein, sie hatte sich insgeheim gesagt, dass sie von so einem anständigen, jungen Mann doch mehr erwartet hätte.

Irgendwie verband sie den Beruf des Rennfahrers nicht nur mit Gefahr, sondern auch mit dem Herumscharwenzeln von blutjungen Mädchen, die sich den ebenso jungen Männern geradezu an den Hals schmissen. Und irgendwie wollte sie dieses Bild nicht mit dem sympathischen Mann verbinden, der sie gestern so zuvorkommend begleitet hatte, damit sie sich nicht verlief.

Im gleichen Atemzug mit ihren Gewissensbissen, fiel es ihr jedoch schwer, ihren Fehler zuzugeben. Sie vertrug Kritik nur sehr schlecht und konnte nie richtig damit umgehen. Nichtsdestotrotz wusste Catherine, dass das verkehrt war.

Sie überlegte unschlüssig hin und her. Eindeutig wollte sie keinen schlechten Start in Waltons Mountain haben, indem sie vielleicht einen Einwohner schon in den ersten beiden Tagen so kränkte, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr sprach. Andererseits wollte sie genauso wenig ihr Gesicht verlieren, in dem sie gleich einen Fehler zugab und Jim-Bob so die Möglichkeit gab, Kritik an ihr zu üben, die sie ohnehin nicht gut vertrug.

Ausschlaggebend, weshalb sie schließlich doch hinüber ging, war jedoch der Gedanke, was sie von ihren Schülern wohl erwarten würde, wenn diese einen Fehler gemacht hatten. Sie wollte ihnen ein Vorbild sein. Also ging sie zu der Werkstatt hinüber und klopfte gegen die offen stehende Tür.

Das Klappern und Scheppern war immer noch zu hören, genauso wie das Summen einer Melodie, das wohl ihr Klopfen übertönte.

Also rief Catherine durch die Tür hinein.

„Guten Morgen, Jim-Bob."

Scheinbar hatte er ihr Rufen gehört und kam hinter einem Auto hervor. Noch war er nicht so mit Öl verschmiert wie gestern.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Cathy. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

Ein Lächeln zauberte diese Frage auf ihr Gesicht, weil er ihr wohl doch nicht böse war. Bestimmt leuchteten seine hellblauen Augen auch nur durch den morgendlich einfallenden Sonnenstrahl so auf, dachte Catherine.

„Ausgezeichnet, vielen Dank. Ich war gerade bei Ike und hab ein paar Arbeitsutensilien gekauft, die ich noch für den Unterricht brauchen werde."

Jim-Bob nickte verstehend, schwieg jedoch.

Catherine zögerte noch einen Augenblick.

„Ich… Ich wollte noch einen Spaziergang machen. Würden Sie mich eventuell begleiten?"

Erstaunen breitete sich auf Jim-Bobs Gesicht aus, wie Catherine besorgt feststellte.

„Mmh, eigentlich hätte ich hier noch Einiges zu erledigen."

Die junge Frau nickte enttäuscht.

„Verstehe."

„Einen Moment mal."

Jim-Bob verschwand kurz in einem angrenzenden Büro und Catherine stand unschlüssig in der Tür.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam wieder heraus.

„Auf geht's!"

„Oh!"

Catherine war sprachlos, hatte er wohl seine Arbeit erst einmal für sie verschoben. Schon wieder.

Sie trat die Tür hinaus und sah sich um. Ihr war völlig unklar, wohin sie sich wenden sollte und wo sie dann wohl rauskommen würde. Hilfe suchend blickte sie zu ihrem Begleiter. Dieser hatte ihr etwas amüsiert zugesehen.

„Was möchten Sie denn sehen, Cathy? Haben Sie irgendwas im Auge?"

„Nun, es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn ich wüsste, wo die Schule ist, damit ich mich nächste Woche nicht verlaufe."

Jim-Bob lachte auf.

„Nun, sie ist nicht weit von hier, für einen Spaziergang wird das kaum reichen, sind es doch nur ein paar Minuten bis zur Schule."

„Oh!"

Verlegen rieb sie sich ihren Oberarm, etwas, dass sie immer machte, wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie äußern sollte.

Wieder fiel ihr ins Auge, dass Jim-Bob ihr einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf und sie konnte nicht anders und musste loslachen. Irgendwie war es sehr erfrischend, ein wenig gutartigen Spott ertragen zu müssen, von jemandem, dem man einfach nicht böse sein konnte. Aus ihrer Zeit in New York kannte Catherine eigentlich nur die bösartige und gehässige Art des Spotts.

Jim-Bob grinste sie jedenfalls jungenhaft an.

„Na, was meinen Sie, Cathy, wir werden trotzdem eine kleine Strecke finden, auf der der Spaziergang keine drei Minuten dauert, oder?"

Lachend nickte die junge Frau, als Jim-Bob bereits anhielt und auf das Gebäude vor ihr deutete.

„Das ist die Schule."

Es war ein schlichtes, weißes Holzgebäude, zu dem eine einfache Holztreppe hinauf führte. An einem Balken hing eine Glocke.

Catherine ging näher und blickte in eines der Fenster. Drinnen standen mehrere Zweiertische und vorne war ein Pult, das in die Richtung der anderen Tische stand. Dahinter an der Wand war die Tafel angebracht.

Es war ein kleiner Raum, aber er schien ganz gemütlich zu sein und Catherine lächelte. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Jim-Bob zu.

„Werden Sie den Weg finden, Cathy?"

Sie nickte Jim-Bob zu.

„Ich glaube schon, aber vielleicht gehen Sie diese Woche ja noch ein paar Mal mit mir hier entlang, damit ich auch sicher den Weg finden werde."

Ungewohnt für sie selbst, grinste sie ihr Gegenüber schelmisch an und zwinkerte.

Ein tiefes Lachen war die Antwort und zufrieden lächelnd ging sie eine Weile schweigend neben ihm her, aufmerksam die Gegend beobachtend.

Jim-Bob schlug nach einer Weile einen kleinen Waldweg ein und Catherine hielt den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, sich mit ihrem Gewissen auseinander setzen zu müssen.

„Jim-Bob?"

Sie vergewisserte sich, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte und sprach dann weiter.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen", plapperte sie los, ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

„Ich habe mich Ihnen gegenüber gestern nicht korrekt verhalten."

Catherine fühlte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden und sie senkte ihren Blick zu ihren Schuhen.

„Als sie mir sagten, dass Sie eigentlich von Beruf Rennfahrer sind, war ich, gelinde gesagt, geschockt. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich wohl einige Vorurteile Rennfahrern gegenüber habe und diese auf Sie übertragen habe. Das tut mir sehr leid, zumal ich vorher einen sehr positiven Eindruck von Ihnen als Person erhalten habe. Es fällt mir schwer meine Vorstellung von einem Rennfahrer auf sie zu projizieren oder besser gesagt, mir Sie als Rennfahrer vorzustellen. Sie machen so einen soliden Eindruck und verhalten sich so gar nicht leichtfertig, wie man es so oft von Rennfahrern hört."

Catherine schluckte und sah ihn dann direkt an.

„Da ich jedoch noch nie zuvor einem leibhaftigen Rennfahrer begegnet bin, sollte ich Sie nicht nach Gerüchten beurteilen, die ich aus diversen Zeitungen und Zeitschriften entnommen habe. Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen meine Entschuldigung an."

Jim-Bob musterte sie von oben bis unten, bevor er trocken antwortete.

„Und ich dachte, Sie wollten um meinetwillen mit mir spazieren gehen und nicht, um sich bei mir zu entschuldigen."

ggg Sodale, nun lass ich euch mal mit den Spekulationen alleine, wie Jim-Bob das wohl gemeint hat.

Bin auf eure Meinung jedoch äußerst gespannt.

LG

Kala


	7. Gespräche

Die Charaktere gehören (bis auf Catherine und ihre Familie) nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Diese Geschichte ist einzig und alleine zum Vergnügen da. Alles, was euch irgendwie an Charakteren oder Ortschaften bekannt vorkommt, ist von mir nur ausgeliehen und ich habe keine Rechte daran.

Inhaltsangabe:

Catherine ist die neue Lehrerin in Waltons Mountain. Sie hat gerade ihr Studium abgeschlossen und vertritt die alte Lehrerin Mrs. Fordwick, während diese sich ihrem neuen Leben als Ehefrau des Reverends und Mutter einer gemeinsamen Tochter widmet. Wem wird Catherine als erstes begegnen und wessen Leben wird sie wohl am meisten durcheinander wirbeln? Hier könnt ihr es lesen. Pairings: Cathy? – Kein Slash! - Kapitel 7 ist on!

Anmerkung:

Es ist soweit, hier bekommt ihr die Reaktion von Jim-Bob.

**7. Kapitel „Die neue Lehrerin" – Gespräche**

Jim-Bobs Augen funkelten Catherine an. Sein Blick war sehr ernst. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel lachte er laut los.

Catherine, die es bereits mit der Angst zu tun bekommen hatte, dass er ihr wohl ernstlich böse war, fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Cathy, lass uns ‚du' sagen, glaub mir, ich habe schon viel Schlimmeres zu hören bekommen, als die paar Vorurteile. Ich treffe sehr oft auf Leute, die voreingenommen sind, was diesen Berufszweig angeht. Sogar meine eigene Familie war ganz und gar nicht begeistert, als ich Rennfahrer wurde. Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, dass du zuerst erschrocken bist."

Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn erleichtert an.

„Ich dachte mir einfach, ich lass dir etwas Zeit, dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen und lade dich einfach mal zu einem Rennen ein, bei dem ich mitfahre, dann kannst du es mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass viele Dinge, die in den Zeitungen stehen, völlig übertrieben sind. Na, was meinst du?"

Catherine sah seinen fragenden Blick.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob so ein Rennen etwas ist, was ich sehen möchte. Ich glaube, ich würde mich schrecklich unwohl fühlen."

„Überleg es dir einfach, die Einladung steht und es ist ja ohnehin noch ein wenig hin, bevor die Saison losgeht."

Die junge Frau lächelte Jim-Bob an.

„Außerdem würdest du in nächster Zeit ohnehin nicht dazu kommen, dir so ein Rennen anzuschauen."

„Wieso denn das nicht?"

Nun war es an Catherine, ihn erstaunt anzusehen.

„Naja, so wie ich die Leute von Waltons Mountain kenne, wirst du in naher Zukunft Abend für Abend woanders zum Essen eingeladen sein. Eine Familie nach der anderen wird dich zu sich nach Hause einladen. Zumindest diejenigen, die etwas auf sich und den guten Ton halten. Ich bin gespannt, ob Tante Corabeth das Rennen um dich gewinnen wird."

„Das Rennen um mich? Welches Rennen?"

Catherine wurde zunehmend verwirrter.

„Das Rennen, wer dich zuerst zum Abendessen einlädt."

Verstehen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Achso. Na, da kann ich dich beruhigen, deine Mutter war schneller."

„Ehrlich?"

Jim-Bob grinste in sich hinein.

„Deshalb also hat sie mich zur Arbeit begleitet."

Die junge Frau lachte und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Tja, sie ist wohl auch nicht um deinetwillen mitgekommen."

Ein herzliches Lachen des jungen Mannes war zu hören und Catherines Augen leuchteten hinter den Gläsern ihrer goldenen Brille.

„Sag, was ist das für ein Weg, den wir hier entlang laufen?"

Von einem Moment zum nächsten wurde Jim-Bobs Gesicht wieder ernst und die junge Frau erhielt den Eindruck, dass er mit einer inneren Ruhe antwortete, die sie ihm eigentlich in seinem Alter gar nicht zugetraut hätte:

„Ich spaziere hier gerne entlang. Dieser Weg führt zu einem meiner Lieblingsplätze. Allerdings ist es ein ganz schönes Stück, bis wir dort sind. Ich denke, wir werden vorher abbiegen und auf die Straße zurückgehen, denn bis zu diesem Platz ist es ein halber Tagesmarsch."

Catherine riss die Augen auf, die Entfernungen hier in dieser ländlichen Gegend waren ihr noch unheimlich. Für Jim-Bob jedenfalls schien das keine wirkliche Entfernung zu sein, so gelassen wie er sprach.

„Das ist aber ganz schön weit! Solch eine lange Strecke bin ich noch nie am Stück gelaufen."

„Tatsächlich nicht?"

Die junge Frau wurde von ihm gemustert, als würde sie scherzen und Erstaunen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes aus, als Catherine bestätigte:

„Nein, tatsächlich nicht. In New York fahren Straßenbahnen, Untergrundbahnen und auch Autos und Busse. Man kommt da überall und jederzeit hin, ohne so weit laufen zu müssen. Sogar beim Central Park gehen Busse ab, so dass man nicht durch den ganzen Park laufen muss."

Catherine sah ihn grübeln und dann nicken.

„Ja, in so einer Großstadt ist es sicherlich ganz anders als hier. Und so sehr ich auch das Leben dort sicherlich aufregend und reizvoll finde, ich glaube, es würde mich immer wieder hierher ziehen. Wenn du magst, dann nehme ich dich mal mit, wenn ich wieder hinauf gehe."

„Ich glaube, ich würde gerne mal deinen Lieblingsplatz sehen, ich bin ja schon von all dem, was mich hier umgibt so begeistert und wenn du, der du hier aufgewachsen bist, von einem Platz hier besonders schwärmst, ich glaube, dann ist er sicherlich sehenswert."

Die junge Frau war begeistert und wäre am liebsten sofort weitergewandert. Allerdings bog Jim-Bob schon am nächsten kleinen Pfad ab, der wieder zur Straße führte.

Catherine bekam den Eindruck, als wäre er ganz in Gedanken, bis er plötzlich antwortete.

„Schade, dass ich die ganze Woche arbeiten muss, sonst hätte ich ihn dir gleich gezeigt. Naja, wir werden schon eine Gelegenheit finden, wenn sich erst einmal alle an dich gewöhnt haben und dich nicht mehr mit Beschlag belegen."

Wieder grinste der junge Mann von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und wirkte gleich wieder wie ein richtiger Lausejunge.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass ich nicht das nächste halbe Jahr mit Abendessen in den verschiedenen Familien beschäftigt bin."

Catherine lachte und folgte ihm auf die Straße, an der sie bereits wieder angelangt waren. Der kleine Pfad war wohl eine Abkürzung, während sich der Waldweg in Kurven den Berg hinauf geschlängelt hatte.

Schweigend gingen sie zusammen zurück zur Werkstatt. Doch die Stille, die jetzt zwischen ihnen herrschte, war durchaus nicht unangenehm.

Erst, als Jim-Bob sich vor der Werkstatt von Catherine verabschiedete, fiel ihr auf, dass sie tatsächlich etwas über eine Stunde spazieren gewesen waren.

„Ich denke wir sehen uns beim Abendessen?"

Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

„Natürlich, Cathy, ich will ja nicht verhungern."

Jim-Bob zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er wieder in die Werkstatt ging. Mit einem leisen Lachen machte sich Catherine auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.

Ja, dieses Kapitel war nicht ganz so spannend, aber ich fand es äußerst wichtig, dass die beiden miteinander geredet haben, das wird später noch mal wichtig.

Hoffe, ich lese mal wieder ein Review von euch.

LG

Kala


End file.
